dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
D.Gray-man Encyclopedia:About
'About Us' D.Gray-man Encyclopedia is a wiki-based encyclopaedia. This wikia is dedicated to the D.Gray-man series, hosted by Wiki, Inc. This series is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino; originally, the series was published weekly in Weekly Shōnen Jump, 'before entering a semi-monthly publishment in a different magazine related to the Jump franchise. It is now published monthly in 'Jump Square, '''due to the illness of the creator. This wiki has been active since April 29th, 2008. The D.Gray-man series was released in 2004, and already showcases over 20 volumes, over 200 chapters, and over 100 anime episodes (as of April 2019). We aim to update this wiki as the manga and/or anime updates, and are constantly making improvements to the layouts, navigation, and content. We credit Narutopedia for creating our templates. We also do not take information from other fan-sites. We are an English-based wiki, which means that we do not allow any other language (our one exception is for original names, techniques etc.) '''Wiki Timeline History We were founded by Bon3z also known as ZeRO onApril 29th, 2008. Due to inactivity by Bon3z, we held a contest to determine the new administrator. We found two newcomers to our staff list: Hlp922 and Shock Dragoon. This wiki gained new administrators over time. The wiki has become a central point of the D.Gray-man community through the invaluable support of all staff members, as well as our tireless editors and contributors, and we owe our thanks to the fans that make this site possible. 'Future Achievements' While it is possible that the D.Gray-man series will soon come to a close, we aim to continue this wiki for all fans and keep it as a bastion of objective facts. We aim to remain relevant to fans and reinvigorate interest. We are constantly revamping the wiki and adding important updates, as well as new features for our readers, and we hope that we can remain a valid source of information for years to come. 'Policy' Policy}} This wiki follows very strict rules. We ask that you read our policies and adhere to the rules. This is so that we can maintain the standard to which we continuously aim, of factual and concise and relevant information. We will not abide rule-breaking, and our staff - administrators and bureaucrats alike - are also expected to obey the rules. 'Editing' Editing}} Each MediaWiki based website has an editing source. The websites using this source allow people to make changes, which include making new articles. If you would like to make an edit, please click on: "Edit This Page". 'You will see a new field, which will enable you to freely edit, but you must bear in mind our policies during your work upon this website. You can also add a variety of medium, which includes the following: templates, autographs, images, videos, galleries, slideshows, and more. 'Vandalism We do not tolerate vandalism. We also do not allow usernames that make reference to race, genitals, or sexually explicit content. We also do not condone unregistered people making edits, and we will check every unregistered user in the article's history page, so that was can asertain the standards set in our policy have been maintained. We will also ban users for an indefinite period, if they break the rules or act in a manner that is considered dangerous to others. The period of time will vary according to whether it is a registered or unregistered user, and the details of the infraction. 'Administrators' : Main article: Administrators We currently have four administrators. Three of these have bureaucrat rights across our wiki. If you have any questions or concerns, please do contact our administrators directly with a politely worded message. We will aim to answer you as quickly as possible. We can only respond to messages that we understand, so - for this reason - we ask that you do not use any Internet slang or colloquialisms unfamiliar to non-native speakers. We are always happy to help, so please do get in touch!